Someday
by Suppi-chan
Summary: Kagura and Kyo. You reached out to me first.


SOMEDAY  
a Fruits Basket fic  
  
for Lyn, sort of, cos she egged me on, and mostly because Kagura deserves it.  
  
and boy, I do not own these people.   
  
  
-------------  
  
Here is a fact. People born under the sign of the Boar are stubbornly loyal -- well, ok, mostly stubborn.  
  
Here is another fact. That goes double for the one who becomes the Boar.  
  
--  
  
Kagura loved Kyo, in the same way that the sun was pretty sure to come up in the east and go down in the west, and she had loved him for so very long that even Akito didn't bother to make her suffer for it. That was probably because Akito thought that the fact that Kyo tried to run away screaming every time Kagura came near him was enough punishment for Kagura falling in love with him.  
  
Akito was wrong, of course, but Kagura knew better than to explain.   
  
Kyo-kun was gentle and sweet, and he tried to cover it by being as tough and mean as he could, but Kagura knew better. Tooru-kun knew better, too, but Kagura and she had come to a sort of understanding. Kyo-kun might actually like Tooru-kun better, but Kagura loved him the best, and she had always loved him the best, and besides, Tooru-kun had her hands full trying to stop Yun-chan and Kyo-kun from self-destructing in the messiest way they possibly could. Kagura supposed they couldn't help being male.  
  
If Tooru-kun could make Kyo-kun realize that he didn't have to be prickly all the time, like a stray cat who saw a human offering milk and warmth and comfort but was too afraid to come near, then Kagura was glad. If Tooru-kun could make Kyo-kun just a little more tame, then maybe Kagura could get near enough to let him see that love wasn't a trap.  
  
Well, scratch that, Kagura herself had considered digging a pit and keeping Kyo-kun there until he admitted he was at least fond of her, but she knew that she wouldn't really do that. Once when she was very young, Kagura had tried to tame a stray by forcing it to stay inside, to accept her attention. The cat had escaped and never come near a human again. The next time she tried to tame a stray, she did it slowly, carefully. She brought it food and waited at a distance, she came nearer and nearer and backed off when the cat was nervous, and one day, the cat had coolly jumped to her lap as if it had slept there since the day it was born.  
  
And then she found someone else to take care of it. You didn't keep things you were fond of in the same house as Akito.  
  
--  
  
"Why do you care about me so much?"   
  
Kagura froze.  
  
"It's weird, isn't it? Normal people..." His hand curled up, like a claw, so tightly his fingers nearly touched the beads of his bracelet. "... normal people don't want to come near me."  
  
There was nothing she could say.  
  
(A very young Kyo, staring defiantly at her. ::Oneechan.::  
  
A hand reaching out to hers, a hand with a bracelet of black and white beads.  
  
::Kagura-oneechan.::)  
  
"I come near you," said Kagura, "Because you came near me first."  
  
"Huh?" said Kyo.  
  
Kagura shook her head. "You don't remember, do you."  
  
"Remember what?"  
  
"Not telling," she said. "You'd cry."  
  
"WHAAAAAA?"  
  
--  
  
She was waiting for him, and she knew it, and even she didn't know if it was just because she was stupidly stubborn or because she needed him or he needed her or all three at once.  
  
But...  
  
--  
  
"Kagura-oneechan."  
  
Eyes like amber, bright and defiant. You're going to reject me but I'll offer anyway. Because I don't care anymore. Come on, reject me. I dare you.  
  
"Kagura-oneechan," he said, again, impatiently, as if he just wanted to get the rejection over with, so he could prove his point to himself and the world. Even if people didn't want him, he was ok, right.  
  
She stared at his outstretched hand for another long moment, and then slowly she reached out and took it. It was warm and dry and oddly soft, just like the paw of a cat. He curled his hand around hers and pulled her with him.  
  
--  
  
Someday, she wanted to offer him her hand, and have him take it. Someday, she wanted to see the wariness fade from his eyes and something like affection take its place.  
  
Someday would come.  
  
  
--30--  
  
Techinically speaking, I don't have a ship in Furuba -- it's one of those damn annoying series that just when you think YES! So-and-so and So-and-so FOREVER AND EVER AND EVER!!! -- you watch another episode. But Kagura and Kyo are cute. And good for each other, even if Kyo would cheerfully be boilt in acid before he admitted it. Nya. 


End file.
